In The Summertime, When the Weather is Fine (Bellarke Summer Camp AU)
by obsessionsblog
Summary: "What happens at camp, stays at camp" Campfires, Food fights and Capture the Flag. "It gets better, i swear."-the author
1. Chapter 1

I.

The morning sun shone brightly through the front windshield of Clarke's 2013 Jeep Wrangler. Her new prized possession had been a birthday gift from her parents. The roof-less, cherry red off-roader didn't scream _Clarke Griffin-Med. Student Protégé _but it had been her parent's weak attempt at lightening her up before she went off to university.

The sweltering heat that wafted through the air was blown away with the wind of a roof-less car, but the suns harsh rays that threatened her pale skin had her squinting to see the road. Slowing down to rummage through her side console till she dug out her sunglasses, throwing on the reflective pair of aviators, messily trying to work them around her blonde wavy hair.

A ways a head she could start to make out the lettering of a sign 'Camp Centaire'. She sighed, a smile forming on the face that usually held a scowl. _Home_.

She had been returning to camp every summer since she could remember. She knew each path, each pulled-up root; she knew the fastest ways to get to the mess hall, and the best places to sit. But this year was different, she was different, she was a counselor this year, it was time to pass on her knowledge to the younger campers.

Snaking a right-hand turn Clarke shifted off the main road and onto the dirt road that led to a parking lot, which marked the beginning of a 2km hike through the forest to camp.

Pulling her Jeep to a halt over a plot of land that looked as good a place as any to park her car for the summer. She quickly turned off the radio that she had forgotten that she had left playing and shoved her phone into the console lockbox that would safely store her electronics that were summer-camp-forbidden.

She was taken off guard by the herd of whistles and party howls that could only come from one set of guys. "Is that Clarke Griffin I see?!" The unmistakable voices of Monty and Jasper filled the parking lot. Letting out a laugh, "Hey guys," she called back. As the duo continued to walk with their bags in tow to sign in with Jaha, the camp owner. "Jasper Jordan -Counselor." She heard Jasper declare to Jaha with his head held high with pride, his goggles pressed on his forehead.

Laughing she stepped out of her car slamming the door behind her then reaching around to the back of the car pulling out her big duffle bag. "Clarke!" An excited yell rang out, voiced by none other that Octavia Blake.

"Hey O!" she said back, smiling as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Sang Octavia, her sleek dark hair whirling around her face. "Here let me grab that for you," she said, reaching into Clarke's backseat pulling out her sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Clarke replied before being nearly cut off by Octavia's excitement once again.

"Oh is that Monty and Jasper? Be right back!" Called Octavia running off, leaving Clarke in the wake of her excitement. The young girl was in her last year as camper but easily could have fooled anyone that she was much older, if it wasn't for her brother.

Then it stuck her, _brother_. And where there's one Blake there's always the other.

Looking around the lot, her eyes hit the gaze of his, Bellamy Blake. Octavia's snide and downright cocky older brother, 'rivals' didn't begin to describe the loathing in this relationship. His gaze fixed on her; etched on his face was a look of curiosity.

From across parking lot Bellamy noticed her getting out of her Jeep, It felt like the whole world had noticed, and paused as she slammed the car door. _Wow. _She had changed. Last summer he could have sworn she wasn't… well… this. Her cut off jean shorts showing off her legs in a way he'd never seen them before. The way her black bikini poked out from underneath her tank top and her blonde wavy hair cascaded around her shoulders, while her face held a chill of uncertainty behind her aviator sunglasses, she was enticing.

Where was this coming from? He thought, his gaze attempting to pull away from her but ultimately failing. It was hard to believe that this was the same Clarke Griffin who used to think she was clever sneaking out of her cabin at night to sit and draw. Breaking the rules was never her thing, but it was his.

Bellamy's mind flashed quickly through all the times he had pulled her into trouble with him in past summers. Mud-fights, leaving bugs in other kids sleeping bags, putting kid's hands in warm water while they were sleeping, the list goes on. Clarke was never a rule breaker, but whether she cared to admit it or not, they were her ideas and he just set them in motion, landing them both in Jaha's office on a regular basis. With Bellamy's love to pick on her, and her hatred for him, the beautiful rivalry that is their relationship had formed over the years.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Blake." Clarke called catching Bellamy's lingering gaze, a sly smile creeping in the corner of her mouth.

"This is new, Princess" he replied, gesturing to all of her, clearly not embarrassed for his roaming eye. Her newfound confidence was different and taking a stab with the princess remark couldn't hurt.

"The way I see it, my egos almost as big as yours now," She retorted, sending a jab at his overconfident personality. Flashing him another sly smile as she turned and started walking over to Jaha to sign in.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

_Confidence, Clarke._ She reminded herself. She wasn't going to be dragged into any more trouble by the notorious Bellamy Blake. She was going to hold her own and not get picked on like she was 12.

Walking up to Jaha, she is greeted with a warm smile. "Hi, Clarke, how are your parents doing?" Jaha asks calmly, silently hoping that Bellamy and Clarke won't be stirring up trouble now that they are both counselors.

"They're doing fine, just busy with work, other wise I'm sure they would have come to say hello. How's Wells? Is he here?" Clarke asks, seeking out one of her closest friends.

"Wells was invited to a summer-long prep course for university, you know Wells, he couldn't turn down an offer like that." Jaha replies. Clarke nodded, she could always count on Wells to stand up for her, but he was becoming more distant lately with school, but she knew how much he focused on his future and how important it was to him. "Here Clarke" Jaha continued, handing Clarke her list of campers, "Cabin 5, I trust you remember it from-"

"The third year fire fiasco" Bellamy butted in, making Clarke jump, not noticing his approach. "That was a good year," he said giving off a famous Bellamy-Blake-Smile.

"Ahhh Bellamy," Greeted Jaha, "I trust you had a good year?"

"Oh it was great, sir" Bellamy replied.

"I hope I made the right choice making you Head Counselor, as well as the Cabin 8 Counselor?"

"Yes Sir" Bellamy responded, taking his camper list and flashing Jaha a trustworthy smile, or as much as a trouble-prone-person can manage.

"Hey Jaha!" Octavia butted it from behind her brother, flashing him a Blake-Family-smile.

"Octavia," he said smiling, noticeably happier towards the younger girl, _probably because she wasn't one half of a troublesome duo that lit cabin 5 on fire_ Clarke observed. "You're in Cabin 2, don't worry, next year you'll be a counselor like Clarke and Bellamy." Jaha said, noticing her pout.

"Next year." She agreed.

Walking down the path to camp, Clarke felt right at home. Many of the counselors were all laughing and talking, causing the happiness to ring through the forest.

She observed the banter of Octavia and Bellamy ahead, "I can't believe you actually called him _sir_" Octavia laughed.

Monty and Jasper walked behind Clarke, discussing the medical properties of some of the plants on the side of the trail. "Remember when got you to eat a pine cone?" laughed Jasper. "Common, you promised not to bring that up!" Monty replied, pulling Jasper's goggles away from his face allowing them to smack back into his face when he let go. "Ow!"

The inseparable duo had some pretty strange nights, Clarke didn't doubt that, she also didn't doubt they had a stash of alcohol some where at camp, for 'emergencies' they would tell her.

Hazing off from their conversation, Clarke shifted her focus to the big elm tree that stood by the camp entrance, marking the end of their hike to camp. The tall elm had been there for a long time, scratched on its bark were the names of the counselors at camp who had won the yearly capture the flag game against the neighboring, Groundfield Camp, or the grounders for short.

The annual capture the flag game was always eventful, as it meant the end of the summer. In the past the games had always been close with exception of the past few years where camp Centaire's strategy was really lacking. But this year they would win, not only had Clarke been running through game plans in her head, but had been waiting for her chance to put these plans into action since she was young.

The hoots and hollers grew louder as the counselors noticed their arrival at the camp entrance, some looking up at the elm with smiles, some older counselors touching their names. "This year" some would claim passing by the tree, entering the camp.

Walking through the camp boundaries sent a wave of memories flooding back. Octavia happily flung her arm around Clarke's shoulder, "Welcome home," she said, breathing in chest full of camp air. "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" She yelled, earning happy roar from the counselors.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Okay, so this is where i plan for the story to actually get interesting, so get ready, and thanks for staying with me this long...

III.

The counselors had an hour or so to unpack in their cabins before the campers (minus Octavia) showed up at the meeting spot where the trail let out, waiting for their counselors to collect them and bring them to their cabin for the summer.

Clarke wandered into her assigned cabin, where she'd be sleeping; the small wooden room had two cots pushed up against the right and left wall with a screen window along the back. Looking around she dropped her huge duffle bad on the left bed before quivering at the squeaking sound it made and swapping over the bed on the right. Quickly she unfolded her sleeping bag and pillow onto the cot, and shoved her duffle under the bed, she could get comfy later.

She was startled by the sound of a thud behind her, quickly turning she found her new roommate, exhausted with the weight of her bag. "Monroe!" Squealed Clarke. Monroe had been one of Clarke's closest friends and had some major hair braiding skill, not to mention was great at keeping secrets, which is always good, especially at a summer camp.

"Clarke!" She happily smiled back, "I'd hug you but my arms are like jelly after carrying my bag," She laughed, gesturing to her bag that had made quite the sound when it dropped in the cabin upon her arrival.

"Here, let me help," Clarke said, taking Monroe's bag from the floor but instantly dropping it, making yet another loud thud. "What the hell is in here!?" She asked, clearly not okay with taking a pounding from bag.

Suddenly a very distressed Bellamy whirled in through the door. "Whoa, I heard a loud noise, what happened?" He said, scanning the small cabin, spotting Clarke sitting defeated on the ground and Monroe lying face down on her cot.

"The bag…" Mumbles Monroe, her words muffled by the mattress.

Glancing down at the bag that rendered some of the most stubborn girls he knew defenseless, and let out a small laugh. Reaching down he picks up the bag, single handedly moving it to beside Monroe's bed.

Clarke catches herself starring at him, his toned arms shown off by his lifeguard shirt that had been cut down the sides, exposing off a glimpse of his abs as he carried Monroe's bag over to her bed.

Drawing her eyes away a second too late as she meets Monroe's smirking glance, a wicked smile forming on her lips. Quickly she closes her mouth that she realized had been gaping open in Bellamy's direction.

Placing the bag on the ground, he turned to walk out of the cabin, "Oh, the counselor t-shirts are in," he said, reaching out of the cabin and rummaging through box then throwing two shirts into the cabin, one landing on Monroe's who was tiredly sitting up giving Clarke an amused look, the other was caught by Clarke, "We got names on the sleeves," He continued, letting an amused grin form on his lips.

Clarke held the shirt out in front of her to read the name on the sleeve. _Princess. _Some things never change. She thought."And what does yours say? Jackass?" Clarke shot at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Ouch, princess, play nice." He laughed.

"Aw common, mine doesn't have some cute couple nickname." Giggled Monroe, slowly regaining her energy.

"Oh Monroe, you know Clarke has a special place in my heart," He said mockingly holding both hand over his heart.

"You're such an ass," Clarke half laughed, throwing her pillow to where he stood in the doorway.

"I may be, but I am also Head-Counselor, making me, your boss." He replied catching and throwing her pillow back at her. One of his famous smirks on his face. "Lets go ladies, the campers are coming." He called walking out of the cabin.

After letting a few seconds pass after he left, Monroe shot Clarke a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow, and a smirk growing on her lips. "I saw that stare." She laughed.

"What? I'm allowed to… observe…"Clarke responded before breaking out into laughter with Monroe. "You just have to get past his ego, self-righteous personality and unwavering ability to get my in trouble," she laughed out, before sitting up off the floor and heading to the meeting spot to meet the campers with Monroe.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Omg so much positive feedback on the last chapter, my heart practically melted :) Huge thanks goes out to my lovley beta '100-delinquents'. Yup. thats it. Hope you like it, i got some cool ideas about future chapters so get ready :)

-D

IV.

The mess hall shook with the laughter of the newly arrived campers, they had all briefly been to their cabins but not stayed long enough to get settled in.

The overly excited kids sat at their assigned tables with their cabin mates and counselor. The young kids already starting to laugh and giggle amongst themselves like old friends, despite their meeting only just before.

Clarke sat at her table full of smiling young girls who all talked eagerly. Fox, Megan, Nikki and Harper, sat on Clarke's left, and on her right, Charlotte, a shy young girl who wore a scared smile. "Okay, I'll be right back," Clarke said standing up with her tray in hand, smiling down at Charlotte who looked ready to cling onto her leg begging her to stay.

Clarke walked through the maze of tables to the food line, dodging kids running around her feet. As she reached the mess hall counter, she greeted the older lady behind the counter with a warm smile, "Hey Margo!"

"Aw, Clarke, welcome home, what'll it be?" replied Margo. She had been working there the past few years and had become one of Clarke's favourite people to see in the kitchen.

"More spaghetti please," said Clarke happily, before a strangely familiar body moved beside her, setting a distasteful grimace on her face. The boy's relatively long, dark hair, messily shaded his eyes and his warm smile crept up on her.

"I'll have some spaghetti as well," he said, his body in an uncomfortably close vicinity of Clarke's.

"Go, away Finn," Clarke said, moving herself farther down the food line away from him. He followed her like a sheep.

"Come on Clarke, we've got to talk about this if were going to be working together," He said, as his eyes caught hers in a pity stare, "I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing to talk about. You lied about your girlfriend at school, and you broke my heart. I'm not about to forgive and forget, and I hope your girlfriend isn't of the sympathetic nature either." Her eyes shifted uneasily, trying to mask herself in confidence.

"No, Clarke, it's not like that," he said, following her out of line and back into the chaos of the mess hall.

She stormed through the tables trying to shake him, before stopping back at her own seat. "No, it is like that. Look, Finn. I don't appreciate being lied to and I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by annoying me so just stop." She said, her anger toned down in front of her campers, who had all stopped their giggles to listen in.

"Don't do this Clarke."Finn started, trying to reach for her arm before she could yank it away.

A few tables away sat Bellamy's Cabin, the lost boys, as he called them. They were all hollers and catcalls until Bellamy hushed them, trying to hear Finn and Clarke's conversation. The lost boys stared at him tentatively as he listened in, catching their argument. "Ohh, Princess is angry," said Bellamy, a smirk forming on his face.

"Ahaha, _theprincess_," one young boy laughed, before receiving a look from Bellamy gently warning him to shut up.

"Only I'm allowed to call her that," Bellamy said chuckling, "You'll have to figure out your own nickname for her," earning him smiles from his boys.

Noticing Clarke's argument getting more heated, with her well-known eyebrow lift, Bellamy held out his hand to his right hand man, Miller, Bellamy's favourite new camper.

On the same page as Bellamy, Miller passed him a flexible plastic spoon and a meatball for ammunition. Bellamy shot him a troublesome smile in approval before preparing his catapult.

"Clarke-" Finn tried again before feeling the sting of something hitting the side of his face. He looked over to see a laughing Bellamy, along with a hysterical table of kids. "Really Bellamy? How old are you? 6?" Glared Finn.

"6 and a half, actually." Shot back Bellamy, his cabin laughing feverishly with him, launching more meatball projectiles at Finn.

Standing beside Finn, Clarke stood laughing happily. "Something funny Princess?" Bellamy asked, a defiant look in his eye.

"It's just that I knew you when you were 6, you really haven't changed at all." She responded with a humorous grin.

"No I haven't, but you have," He challenged with a smile, before flinging a meatball at her as well. Earning a half shock, half smile, expression forming on her face.

Clarke's grin grew wider as she looked down at her plate of spaghetti, her idea instantly translating to Bellamy, sending him white as a sheet. "Get behind the table!" Called Bellamy to his lost boys. They all immediately followed his instructions, as Bellamy quickly flipped the table onto its side to use as a wall, allowing Bellamy to narrowly miss Clarke's handful of spaghetti that splatted against the table surface. "Missed me!" called Bellamy laughing and sticking out his tongue, as his team sent more flying meatballs.

Across the room, Clarke met Octavia's eyes in a desperate search for back up. Using a quick hand gesture, Clarke motioned to Bellamy. Octavia nodded understanding her task.

Getting up from her seat, Octavia slowly made her way behind Bellamy's barricade with a plate full of spaghetti in hand. Carefully she snuck unnoticed until the last moment.

"Hey Bell," Octavia said. Just as he looked up from his crouched position on the floor Octavia's plate of spaghetti tumbled onto his face, which earned a thunder of battle cries from Bellamy's clan of lost boys.

Octavia's laughs turned into shrilling screams as Bellamy hoisted her up over his shoulder and started jogging around the table-filled room, "FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, as he became the target of many projectiles, causing the room to explode in uproar.

The room was abuzz with spaghetti and meatballs; food flew across the room in large handfuls, thrown by thrilled campers.

Amid the crowd stood an angered Finn, with a look of upright disgust, as the mess hall around him exploded in uproar.

Laughing beside a fuming Finn stood Clarke, whose cabin had spontaneously combusted at the mere mention of a food fight and had started throwing food with everyone else. The only camper of Clarke's that wasn't completely enjoying herself was Charlotte, who hid behind Clarke in attempt to shield herself, whilst Clarke got nailed by spaghetti and meatballs.

Clarke observed more and more food fly through the air, in a rigorous war. Around the room kids stood on their seats, hitting kids from above with food, while others followed a more peaceful plan and hid under the tables.

Across the room an enraged Jaha burst in through the main doors, with a bullhorn in hand, observing the uproar of childish shrieks.

"QUIET" the bullhorn amplified,causing the room to instantly degrade its noises to whispers. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Yelled Jaha, but he already knew the answer, a certain pair flashed through his mind.

All the children and staff silently sat down, all except Bellamy, who stayed standing, his face holding a sheepish yet troublesome grin.

Jaha raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Bellamy was only half of the dangerous duo, where was the other?

Across the room Bellamy gave Clarke a pointed glare, knowing that he wasn't going to down without her.

Clarke sat at her table with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring and shaking her head at Bellamy. _Not this time. Not this time. Not this time. _Bellamy's look mocked her in her seat. _Not this time. Not this…_ Rolling her eyes she betrayed her conscience telling her to be strong, and stood up from her chair.

Bellamy's tried to look as disappointed as possible that they were in trouble, but ultimately failing, as his reckless look broke through. _Just like old times._

"CLEAN THIS UP" Jaha yelled through the bullhorn before gesturing for the mischievous duo to follow him. _Jaha out._


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hello:) to clarify the writing in italics and *** mark the begining and end of flashbacks. and im so glad you guys are liking this, :) sorry for the wait :) im hoping to get chapters out quicker than this in the future. and heres my tumblr

V.

Jaha's office had a slight scent of cedar and pine, but on this occasion, today's spaghetti and meatballs. Jaha scowled at the two counselors who sat in their chairs on the other side of his desk. Before Bellamy and Clarke had started coming to camp there had only been one chair, but ever since, they were in need of a second chair, for the other half of the troublesome duo.

Clarke glared at Bellamy with an annoyed grimace, as he shot her an amused look, marveling in the déjà vu.

Jaha let out a slight cough to get the duo to pay attention to the problem at hand, before commencing his rant. "I am extremely disappointed in both of you."

* * *

_Jaha's office floor was coated in glitter, fake colourful feathers and drops of glue, as Bellamy and Clarke sat in their chairs layered with various craft supplies._

_Bellamy's hair was matted with glue and his body was covered with paint and brightly coloured feathers, giving him the appearance of a molting bird. \While Clarke however sat drenched from head to toe in glue and glitter, somewhat resembling a disco ball._

_Jaha gave them both an upset glare as Bellamy shot Clarke a smirk, and Clarke looked quietly at the ground. " I am very disappointed in both of you," Jaha said, glancing between the two kids, Clarke being 11, and Bellamy being 13._

* * *

"I had thought that you both were more mature than this," Jaha continued, glancing between the pair, coated in spaghetti and meatballs. Clarke's face remained stone cold as Bellamy began peeling pieces of spaghetti off of himself, and flinging them onto her.

_The two children, no more than 15 and 17, sat in their designated chairs, a trail of mud on the ground leading out the door. "What kind of example does this set for the younger campers? A mudfight? I thought you both were more mature than this." Jaha started, before Clarke quickly turned her chair to face away from Bellamy, to escape his ever-present smirk._

* * *

"_Bellamy, next year is your first year as a counselor, you can't be pulling stunts like this." Jaha continued._

_Laughing a little, Clarke stuck out her tongue in Bellamy's direction. "Getting too old?" she snorted., "I don't think he'll ever change."_

"_And you'll always be a stick in the mud. No pun intended." Bellamy scoffed back at her, wiping away some of the mud from his face with the back of his hand ._

"_Clarke, you'll be a counselor in a few years as well," Jaha said, raising an eyebrow., "These petty games can't continue."_

* * *

Rolling his eyes at Bellamy and Clarke's childishness, Jaha let out a sigh, "You both have to learn how to work together, especially if you want to win the capture the flag game against Groundfield this year,"

"_Grounders_" Bellamy and Clarke hissed simultaneously, glaring at the ground.

"As much as you both rival each other, we have a common enemy. They have won the past few years, and we can't afford loss of clients. Parents simply aren't happy being shown up by another camp. " They both nodded. "You can both go."

The duo both stood up instantaneously and started towards the door. Ultimately bumping into each other letting out many annoyed remarks.

Amid the commotion their eyes caught each other's in a quick glance that held them captive for a few passive moments, before Clarke quickly glanced away slightly blushing.

Turning away silently they both aimed for the door before crashing into the doorframe, unable to both fit at the same time, letting out another cluster of groans.

"Wait," Jaha called out as they finally managed to squeeze through the door together. "To further support my point of you two working together, because you have clearly never listened in the past, I'm making Clarke you're co-head-counselor."

"What?!" Bellamy questioned, not finding the news amusing. As he turned to Clarke for backup, before realizing that she was getting the longer straw, and was no help here.

Smirking at Bellamy's shocked expression, she turned and nodded respectfully to Jaha, "Thank you, sir." She said, before turning and walking out of the office, admiring the look of disbelief and anger plastered on Bellamy's face, "See you later, _Co-captain_." She sang, before skipping out of the office.

"But sir!" Bellamy started, before receiving a shoulder shrug and a smirk from Jaha. Grunting Bellamy stormed out of the office flustered.

Sitting in his chair Jaha quietly chuckled to himself remembering the days of 6 and 8 year old Clarke and Bellamy.

* * *

_Murphy's tall body towered over Clarke's. Clarke's hair messily blew in her face with the wind on the beach, as her scowl grew even bigger trying to stare down her bully. "Your sand castle sucks!" Murphy teased as he shoved her shoulders sending her toppling into the sand._

_Letting out a small whimper, a few tears dropped from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand trying to stay strong. Looking around for help, she spotted Well's farther down the beach, not paying attention. With a laugh, Murphy stomped down Clarke's sandcastle. "What are you going to do about it, Princess?" He laughed giving her a snide smile._

"_Hey!" An older boy called from behind Clarke. "Only I get to pick on her!" Stepping in front of Clarke, Bellamy stared down Murphy, forcing Murphy to take a few steps back in fear. "And Princess is_ my _nickname for her, get your own." Bellamy continued, walking forward, getting Murphy to continue backing._

"_Yeah, won't happen again." Murphy mumbled before turning and hurrying away._

_Turning back to Clarke, Bellamy reached out his hand to help her up, but she only stood up on her own, wiping off her sandy hands onto her pants and crossing her arms, glaring up at him. Even with this Bellamy's height and age being greater than hers, she still stood up to him relentlessly, only making her more of a target for his teasing._

"_I didn't need your help." She declared as she attempted to stare him down, even with his height difference._

"_Whatever you say, Princess," He smirked. Looking down at her he noticed her sandcastle that no longer stood. "Here," he said gesturing to the ruins of her tower, "Every princess needs a castle,"_

"_I'm not a princess," She started._

"_Look, do you want my superior castle-building-expertise or not?" He questioned, already starting to sit on the beach and rebuild what remained of her tower._

"_Or not." She fought, as she sat down._

"_Too bad, pass me that stick." He said, flashing her a smile. Groaning, she passed him the stick. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey! Long time, no update! Im so sorry about that! But this week will be alot of down time for me meaning alot of new chapters for you! I'm planning some big things so this chapter didn't have alot of action, sorry bout that. Anyways, here i my tumblr and i love to hear from you guys! _

_VI._

After the day's lunchtime food fight, the afternoon passed uneventful, the campers had gone to their afternoon activities consisting of arts and crafts, woodcraft, archery, swimming, canoeing and many others, and now sat tiredly in the mess hall finishing up dinner.

A little bell was rung from the head-table, where Jaha and a series of other adults such as the camp coordinator, Marcus Kane, sat. Setting the bell down, Kane stood up to make his usual announcements. "Hello everybody!" Marcus started, looking around the room, "I hope you all had a great first day!" Many of the older camper tables burst out in part howls. Gesturing with his hands to quiet down Marcus continued, "I trust you have all settled in to your cabins well, so without further ado- drum roll please" joining in, all the counselors and older campers started hitting their hands onto the tables creating an uproar, "Tonight's evening program is… CAMPFIRE!"

The room suddenly burst into a clutter of voices and excited kids jumping in their seats. It was no surprise that tonight's EP (evening program) would be a campfire, usually, the camp was divided in two- older and younger- halves, and sent off to play a group game of manhunt, or something, but tonight being the first night of camp, it was traditionally a whole camp- campfire.

"Campfire starts at 8:00! Remember, the bugs are bad so cover up, as well as put on bug spray. See you then!" And with that, the mess hall that had been tentatively listening, turned to chaos as the campers quickly fled back to their cabins to cease the bit of time they had until the campfire.

Walking up to her camper's cabin, she lightly tapped on the door. 'The sign read Cabin 5', sending memories of her camper-days flooding back to her. Poking her head in first, she walked in, greeted with the warm smiles of her campers.

The wooden cabin had a few screen windows and five beds located around it. All over the walls were names and years of campers in colored markers, showing the years of history. In the far corner, a bed was pushed against a wall where the wooden boards of the wall were notably newer than the rest of the cabin, making Clarke smile.

Charlotte quietly patted a spot beside her on her bed, gesturing for Clarke to sit down, smiling she joined her camper on her bed.

"Hey, Clarke?" Harper said, looking up from her book across the room, "Do _we_ get to write our names on the wall?" she asked, holding up a set of coloured markers.

"Of course, looks like you came prepared!" Around the room the girls lit up happily, calling for Harper to pass them a marker.

As the girls excitedly searched the wall for an empty space, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" sang Fox, not looking up from where she began to sign her name.

Opening the door, Octavia happily walked in, "Hey girls," she happily said, as she took the spot beside Clarke on the bed, that Charlotte had abandoned to write her name on the wall.

"Everyone, this is Octavia," Clarke said. The girls mumbled a few greetings but kept hard at work on the wall, some even putting little murals to accompany their names.

"Cute group, have you told them about those fresh boards in the corner?" Quietly asked Octavia, nodding to the far corner.

"Nope, and I intend to keep it that way," said Clarke, "I think it's best that they don't know that I spent more time in Jaha's office than in the lake, as a camper."

Octavia nodded, "Want to sit together at Campfire?" she asked, "The rest of my cabin wants to bail, they're not fans of the munchkins," Octavia said, gesturing around the room to the little kids. "But I want to hang out with you guys."

Clarke nodded, it wasn't completely uncommon for the older campers to skip, especially because their counselors were pretty easy going. "Yeah, for sure," Clarke smiled, as another knock was heard at the door.

"Come _in_" Called Fox again, this time glancing away from her masterpiece, "Oh" she said, as Bellamy walked in, Miller by his side.

"Hi," He greeted Fox, who looked up in awe. Turning away, he greeted Clarke, "Princess," he chimed, who was accompanied by Miller's royal-like bow in Clarke's direction. "Hey, O" he said, ruffling Octavia's hair with one hand.

Scowling, "Everyone, meet Bellamy," Clarke nodded to Bellamy's wingman, "I was under the impression you had more than one camper."

"They wanted to help get wood for the fire, what can I say? They're eager to please." He said shrugging. Looking around noticing the campers scribbling on the wall, "Hey girls," They all looked up tentatively, "If you guys can find, Clarke's name on the wall, I'll tell you the story behind those new boards," he said pointing to the corner.

"You didn't tell us you were a camper in this cabin!" exclaimed Charlotte happily as

the girls sprung into action, abandoning their markers and starting their search.

Looking over to Bellamy, Clarke shot him a look, "You wouldn't dare."

Replying with his arrogant smirk "Would too," he mocked.

"Okay, that's my cue, see you at the campfire," Octavia said before sitting up off the camper's bed and exiting the tent.

"Found it!" Called Megan excitedly placing her finger on the wall. Giggling she egged Bellamy on, "Tell us the story!"

Clarke groaned as the girls all sat cross legged on their beds, "Your goody-two-shoes counselor over there isn't as innocent as she seems, she set this cabin on fire her third year," Bellamy said chuckling, shooting a look at Clarke that made her feel like she was a camper back in Jaha's office.

"That is so not true! It was your fault just as much as it was mine!" Clarke exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, but it was your idea," He teased back. The camper's still looked a little skeptical of their counselor's capabilities, "Miller, help me move this bed," he said, walking over to the bed in the corner against the new wall. Easily they slid the bed away from the wall revealing a black-charcoaled area of wood, "They didn't have to redo the floor, because it was still stable." Bellamy justified.

The girls, and Miller, sat in surprise as Bellamy told the story, while Clarke sat with her arms crossed, looking down at her watch, hoping the campfire was soon. "I don't think Clarke could do it, she's too… tame" Megan said, making Clarke look up at her, eyebrow raised.

Bellamy laughed at Clarke's expression, "She's anything but tame, I can tell you that. Looks can be deceiving." He said, looking at her. Her blonde wavy hair cascading around her face as she shot him a snide look, she raised an eyebrow, sending him a look that _to anyone else_ would clue them in to back off.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke checked her watch again, 7:50, _finally_. "Okay time to go," Clarke said.

"But I didn't get to tell them about the other dark spots on your camp record!" Bellamy playfully complained.

"Let's go co-captain, wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Clarke said, holding the cabin door open, gesturing everyone out.

VI.

_Okay! Thanks for reading! next chapter will be up soon, i promise! I love to hear what you guys think so drop me a line! (my tumblr)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey! With any luck the next chapter will be out soon:) I know this chapter is short but the next one will be epic so its really just the calm before the storm ;) I hope you guys like reading this as much as i like writing it. anyways, drop me a line becuase i love to hear from you! (_ .com)

VII.

Clarke walked through camp as her campers happily ran ahead. The campfire pit was located at one of the far reaches of the camp that bordered camp Groundfield, so naturally the cabins were quite a distance away.

"Clarke!" called a familiar voice. The path through camp had been busy as all the campers and counselors made their way to the campfire, but of course Finn would be the one to spot her blonde hair in a crowd. Bellamy had gone ahead to catch up with the rest of his campers so there were no food projectiles that could stop Finn from annoying her this time. "Clarke! Wait up!" called Finn again.

Standing up to bullies was never a problem for Clarke, but telling an ex-fling to 'screw off' was a bit more of a struggle. Not that she would ever admit to needing Bellamy's help, but right now would be an opportune time for him to waltz up and scare off Finn somehow. Of course Bellamy was nowhere in sight when she actually wanted him there.

Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to be victimized by Finn's excuses, Clarke anxiously looked around for a distraction, before spotting Monroe ahead. Not turning around to see how far Finn trailed behind her, Clarke briskly walked ahead to where Monroe was and threw an arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Hey!" Clarke said cheerfully. Monroe shot her a confused look and started to turn around to where Finn desperately called her name. "No!" Clarke desperately whispered to her friend, causing Monroe to quickly look forward again. "Help, I need to get Finn off my back, pretend were talking or something!"

"Clarke, you're going to have to deal with it sometime," Whispered Monroe back.

"Yeah, just not now! Help me!" Clarke frantically murmured as she forced Monroe into a faster pace, hurrying away from Finn.

"Clarke!" Called Finn from behind, getting very close.

"Clarke, I don't know-" Spotting Finn within earshot out of the corner of her eye Monroe quickly clued in. "_You _and _Bellamy!?" _Monroe all but yelled, causing Finn to stop dead in his tracks, shock plastered on his face. "I knew you two would make a great couple." Monroe continued,arning a jaw drop from Clarke as well as Finn.

"Monroe! What was that!? Were just co-heads!" whispered Clarke, half blushing, half furious, as they left Finn in the dust walking away.

"But Finn doesn't need to know that! You asked for my help and i pulled through, what are friends for?" Monroe giggled, "Besides, Co-heads, dating, it's a small jump," She snickered. "It's not like there's not already rumors about you two flying around."

"No! That's a _very _big jump! Wait- what rumors?" exclaimed Clarke.

"Yeah! Rumors, bets, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made a Facebook group!" laughed Monroe, taking pleasure in Clarke's innocence.

Clarke let out a groan; "People know we can't stand each other, right?"

Chuckling, Monroe sighed, "I'm not sure what people know, honestly, but like I said before, 'co-captains, dating, it's a small jump'."

And like that, as if on a timer, there was a loud commotion far ahead. Jasper came wailing down the path, Monty in tow, the two running against the flow of campers, calling out for Bellamy and Clarke.

"Jasper? Monty?!" Clarke called, as they raced towards her.

Taking a hold of Clarke's shoulders, Jasper shook her slightly. "Grounders! They're attacking!" Howled Jasper.

Looking over to Monty for assurance he nodded, "They crossed the property line and started firing paintballs at us!" Said Monty.

Clarke nodded then looked over to Monroe, "Can you watch my cabin?" she asked. Monroe nodded.

Looking around, Clarke spotted the porch of the arts and crafts building beside them and quickly jumped onto it and called for everyone's attention. She was half expecting no one to notice, so she was half surprised when everyone looked to her tentatively for advice.

"Campfire is cancled! Counselors get the campers back to their cabins! Stay with them until you hear word. Got it?" It didn't matter if they understood or not because farther down the path towards the campfire a large group of 10 or so grounders, jogged towards them, howling and catcalling, paintball guns in hand. "Go!" Yelled Clarke, causing everyone to flee back to the cabins.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

The campers scrambled around her feet as Clarke hurried them away from the attacking grounders. Through the herd of children and counselors running away, Finn stood out like a sore thumb, trying to weave his way towards Clarke. Luckily the swarm of kids was enough to physically restrain him. "Clarke!" He called, as kids mercilessly fought their way around him, but Clarke had already turned away and started for their own paintball range, preparing to defend her camp. "Clarke! Don't do anything stupid!" Finn called again.

That struck a nerve. _Stupid?_. "What? Like trust you!?" Clarke yelled back, slightly turning around to show Finn the look of disgust on her face.

"Clarke!" Finn yelled again, the path now clear of campers. "You know you can trust me!"

_Trust. Good one, you almost got me._ Clarke thought as she turned around, while continuing to walk backwards towards the paintball range. "No Finn, I know for a fact, that I can't." That shut him up. With that off her chest she spun back around and started to jog to the Centaire Paintball Base.

The paintball range stood at the highest point in camp away from all the cabins. It backed against a large field equipped with obstacles and forts. Clarke had always thought that having a paintball program at a kid's camp was stupid (even though paintball strategy was one of her favourite activities), but it was far better than the marksman ship and hunting program they had in place before.

As Clarke jogged towards the paintball base, the hollers of the grounder's were on her tail, time was of the essence. She quickly eyed the trail that she ran- and that the grounders would run in a few minutes time- for any loops or strategic moves that could play this battle to her advantage. But with one small blonde, against ten or so grounders, there wasn't much to work with as far as traps go. Her mind raced through strategy after strategy before coming up blank and deciding to wing it.

Clarke quietly neared the base ahead. The paint ball base was a small, one room, wooden shack, that looked like any other cabin if you happened to overlook the wooden sign that hung over the door that read 'Supply Depot' . No one knew the significance to the name, or how it related at all to paintball, but it was a standing tradition.

Clarke whirled through the door of the cabin, only to crash head-on into Bellamy who stood in the doorway, wearing a smirk on his face that only he could wear.

"Fancy meeting you here, Blake." Clarke scoffed. Finn warned her not to do anything stupid, she should have know Bellamy would have had the same crazy idea she did.

"Suit up, Princess," he said passing her his gun, and then turning back into the cabin to grab another for himself. Both counselors entered the cabin and started rummaging through the bins and drawers loading their guns with ammunition. "I didn't think I'd be seeing the princess get down from her tower to fight the battle." Bellamy said as they both rummaged through drawers on opposite sides of the room.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" She teased, pulling a paintball vest over her head. "You have goggles over there?" She asked, causing Bellamy to turn towards her, tossing her a pair. "Besides," she continued, holding Bellamy's gaze, "it would be breaking tradition if only one of us got in trouble." She smiled.

Her smile lit up the room, catching him off guard, as he tried to look away. But it was futile, like telling a child not to look at the sun; he only got drawn in deeper.

Clarke's eyes fluttered to the ground in embarrassment, bringing a pink tinge to her cheeks, fully aware of the gaze he had locked on her.

The haze of the moment was broken when an excited Octavia came hurling through the door, unaware of the thick air she was pushing away. Both counselors looked up at her in surprise.

"Octavia-" Bellamy started in the most controlling voice he could muster up.

"Aw, common' Bell! Let me help!" She whined, "There is a group of grounders out there who will be here any second, and even the stellar paintball-strategist you have here can't think of a way for the two of you to take down a whole gang of grounders."

"No Octavia, you shouldn't even be here." Bellamy said, holding his ground.

Turning her attention to Octavia, Clarke spoke up. "Bellamy's right Octavia, you shouldn't be here." She took a breath; with three people the strategic potential was much higher. Clarke took a step closer to Bellamy, looking him in the eye. "But we can't do this without her, and you know that."

Her eyes pierced his, trying to sway him. "Fine." Bellamy let out an exasperated breath turning to Octavia, "But if you breath a word of this to mom- I swear."

"Thanks Bell!" She said rushing past him to the gun rack on the wall, quickly ransacking the cupboards for paintballs and goggles. "Alright Griff. What's the plan?"

An excited gleam flew through Clarke's eyes as she quickly turned to a map of both camps that was pinned to the table in the far corner. Clarke quickly flicked on the fight above the map, and pointed her finger down to where they were.

"Alright, the grounders know this camp pretty well from the capture the flag games that get played across both properties, so they know about this base, and they'll be expecting some retaliation because they followed me to this weapons shack." She took a breath, "Now, if they play tonight like they've been playing the last 3 years of capture the flag, they've already staked out this building, they know I'm here, and they know Octavia's here because you came after me. But Bellamy, you were here before they followed me here, so you're going to play as our secret weapon and stay here for now. Meanwhile, I'll lead them out to the mess hall," Clarke drew her finger along the map to the mess hall. "Some of the grounders will follow me as I lead them there, the rest will follow Octavia -who will trail me shortly after, because to the best of their knowledge, she's the last person in this cabin. Octavia, you are going to be my fake reinforcement, when really, Bellamy, will be following behind the last few grounders."

She looked up at Bellamy, his eyes fixed on hers awaiting commands. This is what she exceled at, she was a fair shot with a paintball gun, but strategizing like this took the cake, and it didn't hurt that she knew this camp like the back of her hand. Her golden-blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she turned her eyes away from him and back to the map, her fragile features lit up in the dim overhead light as she went over every loophole. He could see she was worried about a million things going wrong, her eyes pacing back and forth through every situation, but he could also see the hint of a smile she held back, she sheer excitement of putting her plan in motion.

She looked back up at him, sending him back into reality. "Bellamy, remember second year? The mess hall roof?"

A smile hit his face "Yeah, the water balloons we dropped over people's heads as they went inside for lunch." He said as Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You think you could get up to the roof again? O and I lure would them there, you hit them from above."

"Yeah, for sure." Bellamy said, nodding.

Octavia leaned against the wall admiring the view of the pair from a distance. The head counselors debated over the details, as she stood unnoticed. With her out of the discussion the leaders huddled over the map, their bodies drew together like magnets until practically touching. She doubted they realized how close they were, or how they were comfortable being in such a close vicinity to each other.

"You both understand?" Clarke finally asked pulling away from the table and Bellamy.

The Blake siblings nodded, and Octavia pulled her goggles over her face. "Lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authour's Note:**

Hey Hey Hey! This chapter is very action packed, and I hope you can keep up, and that my writing explained everything enough. FYI Cents, are the Centaire campers (the 100) and the "(grounder count)" is keeping track of how many grounders the Cents have defeated, oh and the lines (page breaks) are a change of perspective. If you have any questions at all, feel free to shoot me a message, either on or on my tumblr, _ .com _I **_LOVE_** to hear from you guys, so please enjoy and comment!

* * *

Clarke quickly opened the door of the cabin, instantly spotting a few grounders in the nearby bushes. Ignoring them, she slowly made her way down the path hearing the slight footsteps trailing her. Everything was going to plan, her and Octavia just needed to lure the grounders away from the Supply depot long enough for Bellamy to get out.

Clarke was expecting more violence from the grounders right out of the gate, thinking that they would want to hit her as soon as she stepped out of the cabin, but they were defiantly ceasing fire at the moment. It was a strange set up, almost like the grounders were holding for suspense or some grand reveal.

Continuing down the path she broke into a run, hoping to pull the grounders along faster.

* * *

Octavia peaked out the door of the cabin, eying her surroundings suspiciously. She spotted five grounders hiding in the bushes awaiting her exit. Everything was going according to plan as Octavia cautiously stepped outside the cabin.

Her instincts told her to brace her body to get shot at, but she knew better, she needed the grounders to think, that she thought she was alone.

She crept along the path, playing her part as she tried to stealthily trail Clarke. As Octavia pulled the grounders along she spotted something on the ground ahead. _A red paintball. _The signal to hurry up, to give Bellamy more time. Stepping ahead, her eyes flickered with excitement at the barely noticeable popping noise the ball made as she squished it underfoot.

Octavia continued walking, she would near the mess hall soon, and she had to be on the lookout. As she confronted the side of the building she quickly spotted Clarke ahead of her who had stopped to press herself into the base of a tree.

* * *

Clarke had spotted Octavia out the corner of her eye and knew she was in position, seeing an unsuspecting grounder, Clarke quickly took aim and shot, narrowly missing their body and hitting a nearby tree.

Suddenly aware, the grounder quickly turned around to face the direction of the shot, her trail of thick dark hair flying around in her wake. _Anya. _Clarke could recognize her inability to restrain her hair anywhere. Anya was the Camp Groundfield's head counselor, and although chillingly beautiful, she had a lot of capture the flag experience. The past 3 years of winning for the grounders had been under her strategizing and supervision.

Out of her peripheral vision Clarke saw Octavia huddled up against a tree aiming at a tall and fit grounder, and the rest of the grounders looming in the slightly open forest that backed onto the side of the mess hall. The very mess hall Bellamy should be on the roof of. _Where the hell was he?_

* * *

Bellamy looked down to see the red smudge of a paintball in the dirt. _Shit_. They had gone ahead too fast, he needed to catch up. Picking up pace he continued on his mission to the mess hall, keeping tabs on the currently empty forest around him, being sure that no grounders were on his trail.

Bellamy quickly hurried around the far side of the mess hall, using a nearby tree as a ladder to get himself onto the roof. Bellamy silently made his way across the slightly sloped roof and over to the other side where he saw Clarke and Anya face off below as Octavia stood a ways away taking aim on another grounder. Scattered around the girls below were grounders, all readily aiming for Clarke and Octavia, waiting for some big moment or cinematic reveal to pull their triggers and make a point about who was going to win this years capture the flag game.

* * *

"Anya." Clarke stated, a single eyebrow lifting in warning.

"Clarke," Anya replied smugly, lowering her gun, "We didn't mean to crash your party."

"Why are you here?" Clarke deadpanned, not letting down her walls.

"Well I heard you were a counselor this year. Head counselor if I'm not mistaken? It's exciting news, when a strategy-prodigy gains her voice as a counselor. Us, Groundfielders, may actually have _decent_ competition at capture the flag." Anya backhanded.

Clarke knew Anya was only testing to see how far she'd stretch. Clarke couldn't show Anya her deck quite yet; she had to keep her on her toes.

Without a second though, Clarke shot her paintball gun, hitting Anya in the shoulder. Anya gritted her teeth, "Foolish new comer," she said shaking her head, "Lincoln!" Anya hollered.

Octavia's target, _Lincoln, _suddenly snapped his gun into place on his shoulder, taking an expert shot at Clarke, who was in no reasonable distance, but the paintball hit her in the side all the same. Clarke let out a short gasp, the paintball hitting just below where her vest ended.

Quirking her lips to the side in a grimace, Clarke quickly took aim at the grounders that she had been keeping tabs on around her, hitting two of them square in the chest a few times sending them running home.

(Grounder count 2/10)

* * *

Octavia gaped at her target's marksmanship before lifting up her gun at the motion of Clarke starting a battle, sending a few paints towards Lincoln. Lincoln snapped his head around to face his attacker before firing a few shots, but not before Octavia could dive out of the way, and into the cover of a tree.

From behind the cover of the tree Octavia spotted a grounder in the cover of some bushes at the base of the mess hall building. She quickly fired off shots at the grounder and only let up shooting when she heard the annoyed grumble of the grounder heading back to camp, arms raised in defeat.

(Grounder count 3/10)

From behind the thick tree, Octavia heard Lincoln near her cover and come around the side. Thinking on her feet, Octavia quickly jumped up and caught hold of an overhead branch, silently she pulled herself up and positioned herself to fire down on her attacker.

* * *

Bellamy stood on the roof, sniping four unsuspecting grounders from over head, sending them each jogging off towards their own camp.

(Grounder count 7/10)

The sun was almost completely out of sight and with the sunset came a darkness that made it hard to see. Squinting, Bellamy walked forwards towards the action of the battle.

From above he spotted Clarke firing shots at Anya, narrowly missing the ones Anya shot back. Behind Clarke, Bellamy noticed a movement behind one of the trees. It couldn't have been Octavia, she was busy setting up an overhead attack on the so-called, Lincoln. The mysterious grounder that was sneaking up behind Clarke raised his gun at her, catching her completely unaware of his presence while she was busy with Anya.

Bellamy leaned over the side of the roof, trying to line up his shot for the grounder. However he was unsuspecting of the edge of the roof that was already underfoot. Bellamy attempted taking another step but ultimately failed and fell off the roof, landing on a bush with a loud groan.

A snicker came from the mysterious grounder as he pulled something from his pocket. _oh._ The grounders troublesome smile was barely visible in the dim light. _hell._ The grounder pulled out the small pin and sent the pocketed-item flying towards Clarke. _no. _

"Clarke!" Bellamy called, as he quickly dove towards her, knocking her to the ground, just before the paint grenade exploded. A huge dose of blue paint fell through the air and landed on the pair that had fallen to the ground.

Bellamy let out a huge laugh as he looked over to his partner in crime who lay coated in blue paint beside him.

Glancing up, Bellamy looked at the mysterious grounder who had thrown the paint grenade and now stood there repeatedly trying to trigger his paintball gun, witch had ran out of ammo and now was useless.

Reaching to his side Bellamy pulled out his paintball gun that had survived the fall, and fired a few shots at the grounder who huffed and stomped off back towards his own camp.

(Grounder count 8/10)

* * *

Octavia peered down the tree to where an unsuspecting Lincoln circled. He was directly under her now, this was her chance, she knew the close range shot would hurt so without a second thought dropped herself out of the tree.

Lincoln quickly looked up through his paintball mask, spotting his attacker but was quickly unarmed as she dragged him to the ground. Octavia pinned him to the ground, her arms restraining his, above his head, Octavia's long dark hair hanging down around her face.

Lincoln let out a huffed laugh before trying to maneuver his was out of Octavia's grip. But Octavia wasn't letting this guy go so easily, she moved herself to straddle him causing him to freeze his actions.

"I saw that killer long distance shot at Clarke, lets see if you're a robot or something," Octavia said with a smirk, as she lifted Lincoln's mask off of his face revealing his tanned skin and chiseled face. Octavia sucked in a breath.

Lincoln seeing his chance, now that his attacker's hands weren't restraining his own, used his arms to quickly roll the Cent over onto her back, putting himself on top.

Pulling himself up off the ground, he reached out his hand, "Lincoln, Link for short though, and defiantly not a robot."

Octavia took his hand as he helped her up, "Yeah, you're defiantly something else." She replied, before stripping away her own mask, "I'm Octavia,"

Link gave a slight nod and smile before turning and walking back towards his own camp.

* * *

Bellamy looked over to Clarke who lay drenched in blue beside him laughing. Around him the ground was coated in slippery blue paint that made him falter and slip trying to stand up, which only made Clarke laugh harder and in turn made him laugh as well.

Clarke did her best to wipe the blue off her face as she snickered, her eyes crinkling in hilarity as she took Bellamy's outstretched hand pulling her up.

Just outside the circle of blue paint Anya stood her face chilled and icy, "I think we've made our point," she started, causing both Bellamy and Clarke to stop laughing at each other's blue situation and look at her, "I look forward to the capture the flag game." Anya finished before stomping off towards her camp.

Turning back to each other the infamous duo broke into laughter yet again. "Blue is definitely your colour, Princess." Bellamy laughed out, smearing some more paint onto her.

Letting out a happy shriek, Clarke turned and tried to run away. But Bellamy quickly grabbed her waist from behind. Laughing he pulled her backwards towards himself, but the slippery painted ground posed more of a threat then previously thought, and Bellamy slipped to the ground, pulling Clarke along with him.

With a thud the two landed on the ground on top of each other, Clarke face to face with Bellamy. Clarke's laughter quickly stopped when she looked down at Bellamy underneath her, realizing their proximity.

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat as she caught Bellamy's eyes and his locked on hers. The look on his face was something she had only seen on a few occasions, his walls were completely down, all his cards were on the table. A blush rose in her cheeks, thankfully covered by blue paint.

Bellamy lay frozen on the ground, his eyes locked in on Clarke's. His heartbeat flew out of control, she was so close. The only thing preventing their faces from colliding was Clarke's hands that held her up against the ground on either side of his face.

Bellamy did his best to put on a smirk or a smile, anything onto his face, just to cover himself up, but he couldn't. No matter what he tried, he could never truly hide himself from Clarke. He was so close to Clarke, she was right there, close enough to-

Octavia was always one for timing. She came jogging up as though she wasn't cutting through the thick tension- filled air. "Good going guys! I call that a-" she paused taking in the scene in front of her, "win" she finished. "Why are you guys blue?"

Clarke, who had quickly snapped her attention to Octavia upon her arrival, let out a laugh that she'd been withholding, her embarrassment covered by blue paint. Rolling off of Bellamy to lie flat on the ground beside him.

Once free of Clarke's captivating presence, Bellamy forced out a laugh, which quickly grew real as he joined Clarke in laughter. He did his best not to look over to his side, for fear of getting locked in another trance with Clarke.

Octavia stood above the pair, looking over them, her smile ear to ear. They weren't on top of each other anymore, but she doubted they knew that they were still lying extremely close beside each other. She noticed the way Clarke's eyes would look everywhere, except for at Bellamy, as they lay on the ground in hushed laughter. And she noticed the way Bellamy's eyes would occasionally shift towards Clarke, then as if catching him self in a crime, looked away. _Idiots._

* * *

PS: I hope you all liked it and it wasn't too confusing for you to follow J I encourage you to comment below, private message me or even contact me via tumblr .com

The next chapter is probably going to be up soon! And every comment encourages me to write more! Thanks, Dani J


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hey, I know its been awile and i'm really sorry about that. But I'm really hoping to post more chapters, you'll probably have another one in a few hours. Anyways, I got an awesome response from the last chapter, and it'd be awesome if that kept happening :) Moving on, I hope you like this chapter. :)

It was late, the counselors had finally calmed down the campers in their cabins and Bellamy and Clarke had attempted to wipe off the blue paint, but to no avail. And now all the counselors and their two blue co-heads, plus Octavia, sat around 2 tables the mess hall waiting for the camp directors to come in.

"I don't see why you had to go start a war," grumbled out Finn, who was still a hung up over his and Clarke's earlier 'discussion'.

"_A war_? It's _paintball_!" Bellamy laughed out, looking over at Finn sitting at the other table with some of the other counselors.

"It's _summer camp! _Why do we insist on rivaling another camp?" Finn shot back.

"Because it's _fun!_" Said Bellamy, from where he sat with Octavia and Clarke, and a few others. "Camp isn't only about marshmallows and friendship bracelets!"

Finn let out a huff, "Look, I'm just saying-"

At that moment Jaha, and Kane came through the main doors, cutting off Finn's tirade.

"Good evening counselors," Said Jaha, glancing around the room, "Octavia," Jaha nodded, "and Head-counselors," Jaha said before turning to the pair, sucking in a breath and looking away from the blue-head-counselors. He continued, "We've had quite the night. I've already contacted Groundfield's directors and gotten this sorted out, but from what I hear, their counselor's went back with more paint on themselves than initially intended, so I take it we defended our camp well."

Jaha looked down at his two head counselors, both covered in blue paint. Bellamy looked to Clarke who simply gave him an expression that said _I think we're really in trouble this time._ "I don't even want to know. Just don't get paint on the floors." Jaha said simply, shaking his head and looking over to Kane.

Finn sat there, his mouth gaping, "You're letting them off the hook?!" He exclaimed, looking between the two directors.

"Right," started Kane, "We can't really praise you for playing out battle strategies with our rival camp, so we'll call it self defense." Said Marcus, looking to Bellamy and Clarke, "But it was pretty irresponsible for a camper to join in the battle" he said looking at Octavia. Who shrunk in her seat, "I think we'll leave this out of the camper report."

"I think we've covered all the bases, so you are free to go." Said Jaha, as he and Marcus turned to walk out of the mess hall.

"What?! That's it?" yelled Finn.

Half way out the door Jaha turned around, "As the camp owner, and not your boss. I'd be disappointed if you didn't get back at them. Oh, yes, one more thing, you two, smurfs," he said pointing at Bellamy and Clarke, "As punishment, you'll both accompany the kiddie overnight trip in a few days." With that Jaha closed the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Bellamy and Clarke both let out a huge groan, while the other counselors laughed.

"Kiddie Trip?!" Cried Clarke. 'Kiddie Trip' was famously, the worst trip to go on, if homesick kids at camp was bad, you can only imagine the horror of young campers, sleeping in the middle of the dark forest. "Just when I thought we were in the clear!"

"We should have known Jaha wouldn't let us go that easy," Agreed Bellamy.

"Serves you right," said Finn. Clearly all right with this punishment for Bellamy.

"Oh, shut up Finn." Groaned Jasper and Monty simultaneously.

"So do you guys have a plan?" Asked Jasper. "For some grounder revenge?" Clarified Monty, looking eagerly toward the co-heads.

"Well Princess? Any ideas?" Asked Bellamy, looking over to Clarke.

"I have a few," Clarke said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I don't know about you guys," Octavia said gesturing to Monroe and the other counselors, but I've had enough 'Call of Duty' for one night. What do you say to lighting that campfire?"


	11. Chapter 11

Note: So the last chaper was really short, and this one is short too, but that doesnt really matter, because the next one is going to be a turning point. So get ready, and enjoy.

"Thanks for coming with me to shower off," Clarke said to Monroe as they both walked out of the girl's shower house and started towards the campfire. "But I still feel like I have paint everywhere."

"No problem," Monroe laughed, "Besides it gives us time to chat. How'd it go with Finn? I saw him talking to you as I got the kids to their cabins."

Clarke groaned, "I think he finally got the message."

"Well he doesn't seem to be handling it well. He was super pissed during that meeting with Jaha and Kane, like he really wanted to get Bellamy in trouble, and I guess in translation, throw you under the bus." Monroe answered.

The two girls walked down the path towards the campfire. "Yeah, I don't know what Finn's issue is with Bellamy, but I really couldn't care less at this point."

"I think Finn's _jealous." _Monroe cooed, raising an eyebrow in Clarke's direction.

Clarke scoffed, "Of _what_?!"

"Well you certainly have gotten _closer_ with your _co-head_," Monroe explained as she giggled. Clarke gave her a skeptical look. "I'm just saying, you spend a lot of time with Bellamy running this camp and Finn's jealous of him."

Clarke just laughed, "At this point I don't really care what Finn thinks. He's a liar and I'm over him." Clarke said solemnly.

"You go girl," Monroe said throwing her arm around Clarke. "So does this mean I'm forgiven for planting the idea that you and Bell are hooking up in Finn's head?"

"I suppose," Clarke sighed, a smile on her face, "I just don't know how to explain to Finn that we aren't actually together."

"Well… You could always _not _tell him." Monroe said, earning a questionable expression from her friend. "Look, it's kind of nice to see Finn squirm in his boots, especially after the stunt he pulled on you and his girlfriend. You'd have to be blind not to see the way you and Bellamy are together, Finn sees it, and that's what makes him jealous."

The campfire smoke was visible now, as they got closer. "I don't know…" Clarke sighed.

"Just let Finn think what he wants. At least for now."

"Alright," Clarke said resting her head on her friends shoulder as they walked.

Laughing the two girls walked up to the campfire where the all counselors were already seated on benches. Monroe and Clarke squeezed onto the bench beside Octavia who sat roasting marshmallows.

"They just let anybody come to these things now," Bellamy laughed to Octavia, elbowing her as he sat down on her other side, who let out laughed but kept her eyes on her marshmallow.

"Next year, big brother, next year" Octavia threatened with a laugh, concentrating on her marshmallow.

Across the campfire Jasper and Monty tried to roast a marshmallow of their own but it sounded as if they were raising a child.

"No Monty! Keep him close to the coals!" shouted Jasper.

"Him?!" laughed Monty, "Our marshmallow is a boy?"

"Just give it here," Jasper grumbled taking the stick from Monty.


End file.
